Como un 8 de Abril
by BCharlotte
Summary: Un pequeño escrito a causa de los 110 años de la Entente, espero que las frukers lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo. Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia son de Himaruya y, el contexto es más que nada un ámbito histórico.


El rubio de cejas espesas estaba saliendo del baño, había tenido una de sus duchas programadas, hasta para eso era condenadamente ordenado. Cuando pasó por la sala se fijó que el francés de ojos color mar dormía profundamente, con un libro encima de su entrepierna (estaba en calzoncillos pero era capaz de no andar con nada). Un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas del inglés, tosió incómodo y se quedó mirando al espectáculo humano por un rato, un mes, un siglo quizás; aunque el tiempo ya no importaba con todo el tiempo que ya habían pasado uno el lado del otro, luego de mucho el inglés recordó que esa noche había dormido en su casa, y estaba claro, un lugar lleno de cosas empalagosas y un baño con tantas cremas que no sabía siquiera qué era el shampoo y que era el acondicionador. Se hincó al lado del sillón para observar como Francis dormía, sin querer comenzó a hablar más de la cuenta.

Inamovible, sereno, respiraba con tranquilidad, mientras el inglés hablaba, y hablaba, y hablaba… ¿Qué le dio en ese momento por hablar tanto? Bueno, no está nunca mal recordar algunas cosas, pero Arthur estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos y sus palabras que hablaba con el cuerpo dormido de Francis como si éste no estuviera al tanto de todo lo que habían pasado en toda su vida… ¿Curioso, no?

-… Hasta puedo decir que… Oh, God… Tal vez, me agrada eso de "conejito" –decía el inglés-, o sea… No es que me guste parecer un conejito, eso ha sido idea tuya… Maldita rana fea, eres la rana más fea… ¡La más fea! No sé cómo un conejito como yo pudo caer ante una rana fea como tú… -qué dulce es el inglés al decir esas palabras, tomando en cuenta que no suele referirse a sí mismo de esa manera, sólo lo hace para ponerlo de mal humor, quizás en el fondo sabía que lo estaban escuchando.-

Exaltado ante sus propias palabras el inglés tragó saliva, hasta se le había olvidado el hecho de que estaba únicamente con una toalla agarrada a la cintura. Se fijó en como el cabello del francés estaba tapando su rostro, su rostro tan suave, y no sólo por las cremas que a veces utilizaba, siempre lo tuvo suave y pálido, Arthur podría jurar eso, debía confesar que siempre el contacto con el rostro del francés le generaba cierta cosquilla, y bueno, al rubio de ojos océano no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Con la mano temblorosa pero decidida quitó el cabello que rodeaba el rostro del galo, cuando lo vio tan limpio y sereno se sonrojó violentamente, quitando la mano de inmediato. Aún así, él no hizo nada, no se inmutó, ni siquiera para decirle algo sucio al oído luego de tanta palabrería cursi y llena de sentimientos reprimidos.

-Odio ponerme así cuando estoy contigo… I hate you, en serio, no puedo soportarte… Eres tan despreciable, tu rostro de corderito no me convence de que eres bueno, con esa mente llena de ideas obscenas… Aunque, aún así hay algo que me mantiene aquí que nunca podré comprender… Tal vez es la manera en como tú me llevas al cielo sin moverme de la casa, esa manera de tomarme que tienes… I don't know –su sonrojo era tanto que no pudo soportarlo más-, no debería estar diciendo estas cosas, es mejor que tú no hayas escuchado nada… Lo mejor será que me vista, eso es lo mejor –terció para sí mismo.-

Al ponerse de pie y estar dispuesto para irse uno de sus brazos fue sujetado con una fuerza sobrehumana. El rostro del inglés estaba completamente caliente, y, tan inmóvil quedó con esa muestra, que no pudo decir nada…

-¿A dónde crees que vas, eh? –dijo el francés agarrando su mano con fuerza-, crees que puedes venir a hablar como si nada y luego irte, ¿no es demasiado cruel de tu parte, eh?

-You are a son of a bitch –gritó Arthur-, ¿por qué no me avisaste que estabas despierto? ¡Te hiciste el dormido a propósito! Eres un bastardo… -el inglés trató de zafarse, en vano.-

-No te voy a soltar, ¿no que te gusta cómo te tomo? Ahora te aguantas… Mon petit lapin –musitó lentamente, como tratando de generar algo, y de hecho lo hizo, el cuerpo de Arthur se erizó de arriba para abajo, en especial abajo, si ustedes me entienden.-

-¡No te atrevas a tocarme! –gritó el inglés.-

Francis se puso de pie botando el libro quién sabe dónde, entrelazó sus dedos con el cabello del inglés para posteriormente taparle los ojos y lamerle el cuello, con la otra mano, que ya no apretaba su brazo le quitó la toalla riendo maliciosamente, y rozando con sus manos la entrepierna del inglés.

-S'il vous plaît Arthur, te permitiré que hagamos el amor con The Beatles de fondo si quieres, pero no me des un no como respuesta… No después de todo lo que dijiste –susurró el francés en su oído y luego le dio varias lamidas lentamente.-

-I-Idiot –suspiró el inglés con un pequeño gemidito infiltrado al final de la palabra.-

-¿No quieres? –dijo el francés apegándose mucho más a él, la ropa interior comenzaba a sobrarle.-

-Of course not –mintió mordiéndose los labios.-

Francis dio vuelta al inglés y ambos se miraron directamente a los ojos, el color de selva apasionada de Arthur se mezclaba con ese color de aguas torrenciales, ambos generaban un paraíso sólo con sus miradas. Francis rozó su nariz con la de Arthur jugando un poco, y éste acarició su rostro, el suave y terso rostro del francés. Una lengua traviesa pasó por los labios del inglés que trataban de apretarse.

-Abre la boca para mí –le pidió Francis sonriendo ampliamente.-

En el microsegundo que Arthur iba a negarse a eso Francis devoró su boca, los ojos del inglés se abrieron con estruendo, mientras poco a poco iba dejando que el francés hiciera su trabajo. Conocía el interior de su boca de memoria, cada lugar, hasta como succionar su lengua sin cansarse tan rápido… Eran años de saborearla, hasta su primer beso resultó de un aprovechamiento del francés.

-Creo que no habrá tiempo para poner la música –dijo Arthur, era una de esas frases que debieron quedar en su mente y nunca salir por su boca.-

-Bien dicho, conejito –sonrió mientras se arrancaba los bóxers y colocaba a Arthur encima de la alfombra-, tampoco hay tiempo para subir, ni para preparar tu entrada… -dijo con falsa tristeza-, supongo que podrás soportarlo…

Los ojos de Arthur se entrecerraron con gran fuerza cuando sintió como otra vez (luego de muchas veces, cada una mejor que la anterior de hecho) La Tour Eiffel ingresaba en sus entrañas, sin aviso, sin preparación, sin nada…

-Pardon –dijo Francis entre gemidos, mientras oía las suplicas del inglés.-

Arthur trató de incorporarse agarrándose de Francis y llevando su rostro al de él, un beso amenizó el dolor perfectamente y lo transformó en placer y dulzura, las manos traviesas del francés volvieron a enredarse en ese cabello tan desordenado, mientras ambos se miraban, sonriendo, sintiéndose… Hasta que, el rubio de ojos garzo advirtió de que no podía contener más su esencia y ésta quería llegar a las profundidades de Arthur, él no se resistió y dejó que todo eso lo invadiera, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Al acabar, entre suspiros, ambos se ordenaron, se abrazaron en la alfombra, mientras Francis lamentaba lo desordenado y sucio que había quedado todo, riendo con picardía.

-Esto es culpa tuya –inquirió riendo el francés.-

-¿Mía? –se indignó el inglés-, no jodas de esa manera ugly frog…

-Tú empezaste…

-¡No, es todo tu culpa! –gritó Arthur rojo de indignación.-

-¿Sabías que me encanta que me visites? –rió Francis acariciando el rostro del inglés, quien apartó la mirada.-

Y una vez más, este par pasó del amor al odio, del odio al amor, del amor al placer, llenos de emociones, emociones que van en aumento con los años, porque cada época va generando nuevas emociones, y cada 8 de Abril para ambos es mucho más importante que el anterior…

¡Felices 110 años de la Entente!


End file.
